true love last forever
by lady von galaviz
Summary: Au, wolfram's best friend April is trying to play cupid with him and another one of her friends that she never told him about. but when wolfram finds out who this friend she was talking about really is, will he reconsider ever agreeing to meet this friend or will he fall madly in love with him at first sight and not care at all who he really is? this story contains spanking!


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new series (true love last forever) Also most of you seemed to like my story (I had enough) so I deiced to write another spanking story. So if you don't like spanking, please don't read. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you want me to continue with this series or not?**

**full summary: AU, wolfram's best friend April is trying to play cupid with him and another one of her friends that she never told him about. but when wolfram finds out who this friend she was talking about really is, will he reconsider ever agreeing to meet this friend or will he fall madly in love with him at first sight and not care at all who he really is? sorry I am not very good at summaries also this story contains spanking, if you do not like spanking or punishment in any way please do not read!**

**warring: Occ/grammar errors. (you have been warned) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. **

* * *

You ever wanted something so bad it makes you desperate to have it? Like a boyfriend. I never had a boyfriend before and before you ask yes, I'm gay. My name is wolfram von Bielefeld I'm 82 years old and I'm a virgin. I also never was kissed or touched by any man whatsoever. I lived in the demon kingdom for 10 years now. The only real friend I actually have is April. I have known her ever since I moved to the demon kingdom when I was 72 and she was 154. I'm now 82 and she is 164 years old. We met at a coffee shop I'm actually very shy so when the woman at the coffee shop asked me what I wanted I froze up, not being able to answer her. It was my first time at a coffee shop and I was known by most people in my family that I'm not very good at giving my order. Ever since I could remember I always had to have my mom tell the waiters and waitresses at restaurants what I wanted to eat, I could never do it myself. So when she asked me what type of coffee I wanted I froze like I normally did in situations like that but luckily for me April was there and she order for me, what she was having. At first I thought she did that because she was in a rush and didn't want to wait in line forever just for the shy guy to finally find his voice and order. But soon after I got my coffee and paid the woman April took me by the arm after she too got her coffee and set me down at her table. She then proceeded to tell me about herself she talked to me like we were best friends or something; she acted like we have known each other for years. As I was listening to her talk It made me feel at peace I'm guessing she understood that I was shy and she was just doing me a favor by ordering my coffee for me and not in a rush at all. After that we exchanged numbers and have been best friends ever since. The thing about April is she might be 164 but she is still so full of energy it's like she's a 42-year-old trapped in a 164 year old body. Plus, she can make me laugh like there's no tomorrow. She is the kind of woman that doesn't take shit from anyone but at the same time is very loving and motherly to me. I'll admit she can get on my nerves sometimes but I can't imagine my life without her.

"Listen wolfram, I know I've said this before but you really need to start opening up to people, especially man a little bit more. You might be shy but you are also very hardheaded and short-tempered and I can't forget stubborn but, you're also very kind, sweet and down to earth. But that doesn't change the fact that I've had more lovers then you and I don't even like man or woman, still I had more than you, you haven't even had one lover your entire life that's sad especially for you. do you have any idea how many people come up to me asking me if your available trust me wolfram there are a lot of demons and humans that would love to be with you if you let them but your too wrapped up in your own little world to see all those people staring at you, all the time."

"April, do you have a point? I asked starting to get annoyed."

"Yes the point is you could have anyone you wanted, why are you still single?"

"April that's because I don't just want anyone, I'm the kind of man who wants a man who will stick around through the tough times and the bad. I want a man who will love me no matter what flaws I may have, ok. But no matter how hard I try I can't find that special someone. After a while I just have to ask myself is there something wrong with me? I mean I see all these people so happy in love and here I am so miserable and alone why can't I be like the people in the street's all-lovey-dovey with their significant other's and live happily ever after with a hot young stud by my side. But I guess that's what separates the fantasies from reality. In reality unlike the fantasies you don't always get what you want."

"I got it!" screamed April out of nowhere scaring me half to death. She yelled not even a second after I finished what I was saying that's why it scared me so much, I wasn't expecting it.

"Got what?" I asked in a curious but shocked voice.

"I'm going to a party at blood pledge castle tomorrow; I want you to meet someone a very good friend of mine, he was actually the one who invited me."

"Ok, good for you. But what does that have to do with me getting a man?"

"Well you haven't heard the best part yet, if you would have let me finish you would know that he said I could bring who ever I wanted."

"Oh no." I said as I started backing away from April with a terrified look on my face. I knew exactly what she was up to and it scared me.

"Oh yes" April smiled evilly. "You my dearest friend are coming with me to meet another one of my dearest friends."

"No I'm not." I protested.

"Why not, he's a catch.

"Because, you want to set me up with you some guy I don't even know, frankly that's lame even for me."

"Please girl, he is worth it. If I was a little younger I would get with him. I don't care how lame it would make me seem." She said honestly.

"I'm not sure…." I said doubtfully.

"Do you trust me?

"Well yeah but…."

"No buts, if you trust me then trust this" she said and looked me straight in the eye. "I would only set you up with the best. So what do you say?"

I sighed in defeat. I knew she wasn't going to back down besides, if I didn't agree to come with her on my own free will she would just drag me with her anyways. "Fine I'll go with you."

"Great, it's tonight at 7:00. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I stated sarcastically rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Good" April said then started to walk away but stop a second later and turned to look at me. "Oh one more thing, he's very demanding."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused about what she said. I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Um how do I put it…?"

"In words, please."

She smiled. "He's very kind and generous but he's also strong, demanding and…."

"What?" I asked thinking don't stop there finish what you were going to say.

"He thinks the best way to discipline his significant other is to spank them."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Honey, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes please."

"If you misbehave he believes spanking will be the best way to straighten you out."

"Are you saying he has the right, t-o spank me if I misbehave?"

"Basically, yeah."

"And you're ok with us going out?" I asked in disbelief of what she was saying.

"Why would I be? If he liked me in that way I would gladly let him spank me" she answered honestly.

"Ok one, gross" I tuck out my tongue as if I ate something nasty. "Two, I really don't want to hear about your fantasies about a guy your trying to set me up with and tree, I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Besides I'm not even sure if he will like me."

"What's not to like?"

"I don't know maybe we can start with how stubborn, hardheaded and bossy I am" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I never said you were bossy beside you forgot to add I also said you were kind, sweet, and down to earth."

"Look April, I don't want a man who only wants one thing from me, sex. I want to lose my virginity to someone I love not someone who is only going to be a one night stand. I want a man who is kind, forgiving, understanding and most of all someone who will love me for who I am and not for someone they want me to be."

"Sweetie, He wants the same things you want. He's not looking for a sex buddy; he's looking for a soul mate just like you."

"Really, he is?"

"Yes. Plus sweetie he is so sexy" April said while licking her lips. I can see her slowly closing her eyes I figured she was probably picturing him in her mind.

"Ok I get it, you think he's hot. But come on, I mean is he really that good-looking that you have to say it every 5 minutes?"

April smiled big. "Yes he is, just wait until you meet him."

I sighed. "fine." what do I have to lose anyways. "Besides I'm actually looking forward to meeting him."

April Snickered. "Why do you want to be spanked?"

I almost choked on my saliva when she said that. "What! Of course not! Why would you even think that, let alone say it?"

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha "just kidding I'm going to go home, do a little dance, make a little love, and most of all get down tonight."

I laughed at her silliness. "Well, have fun. I'm going to go home too except I won't be doing the dancing, making love and what was the last part oh right getting down tonight."

"You're no fun. By the way, what you should have said was you won't be doing anything except the getting down part, because honey once 7:00 o'clock hits you will be getting down tonight" April smiled evilly but jokingly.

I just looked at her trying my best to hold back a smiled. "Whatever." I said. Then April burst out laughing while running home I just stood there shaking my head with the smile on my face I tried so desperately to keep off of my face as I too started making my way home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? Good/bad please let me know. **

***Have a good day or night!***


End file.
